


Yes, Sir

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [75]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is experimenting... with roleplaying.





	

Poe stares at the other man. He can’t be… serious? That jacket is so not the right size. Is it his? He thinks so. The sleeves are riding up his arms, and it won’t ever fasten across that ample chest. But it’s Poe’s non-flying uniform jacket, not his dress uniform. (Thank the stars, he only has one of those.)

Kylo looks good in it, but he needs a bigger one. He’s going to pull it all out of shape, even if he’s… uhm. Not wearing anything else.

“ _Commander_ ,” Kylo breathes, in a voice that he’s ripped right out of some shitty holo and which - as a result - sounds ridiculous.  


“Ky…”  


“ _Private_ ,” Kylo corrects him.  


Do they even have Privates? Or is he just going for the sleaziest line ever? Poe is suddenly fighting a fit of giggles at his lover’s efforts of seduction. His hair is floofed up, and his lips stained red. He leans forwards, showing off his chest, his hands pushed to conceal his unclad crotch.

It’s… weirdly adorable. Kylo has been experimenting with seduction and sexual tropes - toys, roles, positions, acts - and if Poe laughs at him, he’ll probably be utterly ashamed and crawl back into himself. 

It’s just how surreal the jump will be. One day he’ll have double-ended dildos, the next he’ll be dressed as a medic, and then he’ll be holding out a riding crop and begging Poe to spank him. This is one of the more cutesy things, and it’s more… well. A warm, spreading affection instead of a stab of arousal. A slower thing, a love thing. 

“Well, Private, have you been a bad soldier?”  


“Very bad,” Kylo agrees, nodding and then pouting his painted lips. “So very bad.”  


“You forgot my rank.”  


“Very bad… _Commander_.”  


“Do you know what I do with bad Privates?”  


Kylo shakes his head, his eyes widening in hope.

“…I make them run around the building five times, then come back and tell me what they did wrong.”  


Kylo actually moves to obey before he realises he’s… well. Naked from the waist down. 

“…I think I need to try something else with you,” Poe smirks.   


“Sir, yes, Sir!”  


Something… suitably cute for his very silly boyfriend.


End file.
